J'aime Bel
by NecromancyAngel
Summary: Fran is having strange feelings for his sempai. He wants to find out what it means so he goes and visits Lussuria. Yaoi! BxF love and later on maybe XS! DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

**I.A.A.N: Hello everyone! My, it has been a long time since i've ever posted up anything. I'm not sure if i'll be able to continue this or Snow White Twisted...-sighs- but! I shall try and do my best to write more!**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: BxF...maybe others later on?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

**I.A.A.N: Well, I hope you like it! **

* * *

_**Chapter One Begin:**_

He hated being the youngest of the group. It was a pain getting told what to do. Do this or do that, if you screw up i'll kill you.

'Like they would actually kill me. It would be a waste of time for them to find another replacement.' he thought.

He would usually just nod and stay mute, that is until his sempai tried making him talk by throwing deformed knives at him. Of course he still kept his mouth shut, unless it was neccessary. Which is when his fellow co-workers commented on him about this or that.

"Oi! You better listen to what I have to say you brat!" said a deep voice belonging to a huge guy with spikey black hair and piercings. 'I think his name was Levi..' the boy thought. He looked up at Levi with an expressionless face.

"I don't really need to listen to you if I know what it is that your going to say," he said, staring at Levi's piercing that was on his bottom lip. "Your probably going to say the same thing that second commander said." He turned around to leave. Levi fumed behind him and was going to grab the younger boy's shoulder to turn him around so that he was facing him, but a knife beat him to the boy.

Said boy was lucky for bending down to pick up a penny on the ground, the knife was inbedded into the wall. The boy rose and saw the knife sticking out. He turned back around at the sound of his sempai's laugh.

"Ushishishi...Darn I missed. Stop moving so much so I can hit you, uncute-kohai." said the voice. It came from next to Levi. The boy was still expressionless and stared at his sempai.

"Bel, what are you doing here? I thought Squalo told you to go patroling for the enemy." Levi said, frowning. Bel just grinned and laughed his creepy laugh. Levi's frown deepened. He didn't like Bel so much.

"Ushishishi...I went to go tell the sharky that patroling is not a job fit for a prince like me," Bel said, his arms behind his head. The boy started to walk away but his sempai stopped him. "And where do you think you're going? The prince did not say you could leave." The boy faced his sempai and just blinked.

"Well, excuse me fake-prince but second commander told me to go out. His orders are much more important than yours." A vein popped on Bel's forehead, though he was still grinning madly. Levi 'heh'd and looked away. Bel took out his knives and laughed again.

"Bel, just leave Fran alone. He needs to do what Squalo ordered him to do and if he gets injured he's going to blame you, and then Squalo's going to either yell at you or tell Boss." Levi said. Bel 'hmph'd' and put his knives away.

"Your lucky the prince is tired, uncute-kohai. Remind me later to go get something from the hat shop, okay?" Bel said, turning around and heading off. Fran blinked again and then went on his way.

His sempai always had a creepy laugh that made him shiver and he had a mad grin on his face that even the chesire cat would lose to. His eyes were hidden behind blonde bangs, he also wore a tiara upon his head to the side. For some unknown reason, he felt attracted to him, even though his sempai was much older than himself. When he realized that he had a "crush" on his sempai, he knew something was wrong with him. He wondered if it was alright to like someone older, much less the same gender. He went to go ask the gayest man he knew.

"Lussuria-san." Fran called, from outside the door.

_**Chapter One End...**_

* * *

**I.A.A.N: I hope you guys liked it! I know it's short and all but I tried! Please Review and Rate! **

**Fran:...She did her best.**

**Bel: Ushishishi...until next time, Bai bie!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I.A.A.N: Why hello minna-san!~ I was so encouraged by your reviews that I continued today! Yay!~ If only I had some motivation for my other story...anyways here is the second chapter!**

**Fran: Please enjoy the continuation of J'aime Bel...-reads off script-**

**I.A.A.N: Good job Fran-chan!~**

**Fran:...whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Only this story!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two Begin:**_

"Lussuria-san." Fran called, from outside the door.

"Come in!~" said a voice from inside.

Fran twisted the doorknob and entered. The room was pink, and had posters of famous singers aligning the wall to his left. There was a queen sized bed to the right, beside it a dresser was placed. In the corner of where the window was, overused dungbells laid. He looked to his left where the closet was open, revealing a muscular looking man with a tri-colored moahawk hairstyle. Said man turned around to face the young mist guardian, red sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"Why, what brings you here fran-hun?~" Lussuria asked. Fran's eye twitched at the nickname. He looked up at the sun guardian and took a deep breath. Lussuria tilted his head in confusion.

"I...need to discuss something with you." Fran said, opening his eyes, not knowing he had closed them. Lussuria smiled and huggled him, making the young guardian gasp for air. Lussuria was taking the oxygen out of him.

"I'm so glad you came to me! No one ever does that!," Lussuria exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. Fran pried Lussuria's arms off him. He looked at the man before him. "So, what was it that you wanted to discuss?~" the sun guardian said, sitting down on his bed and patting the spot next to him for Fran to sit. Fran sat far away from him, not wanting to get huggled to death. Lussuria faced him, his expression showed anxiety.

"I want to know if it's okay to like someone the same gender." He said, looking at his clenched hands. The sun guardian laughed a creepy laugh that made shivers go down his spine more than Bel's did.

"Ohohohoho!~ Of course it's alright! I mean come on, look at me! I like guys!" Lussuria stated, smiling happily. Fran looked up at the gay man and nodded slowly. He unclenched his hands and rested them on his lap.

"Then, is it okay if they're older ?" He asked. Lussuria nodded vigorously, making part of his hair flop. Fran gazed up at the ceiling. Lussuria inched closer to the mist guardian and grabbed his hands.

"So tell me who you like!~" Lussuria said, snapping Fran to attention. The young latter looked back at the gay man. He slowly flushed, emotion actually being present in his face. Fran shook his head, not wanting to tell who it was he liked. Lussuria squeezed his hands and begged. Fran bit his lip and nodded in agreement.

"I-I like..B-Bel-sempai..." Fran confessed, shutting his eyes tightly in embarassment. Lussuria squealed in delight. Fran felt his cheeks heat up, and bit his lip again. Lussuria tugged on his hands.

"How long have you liked him?~" Lussuria asked, curious in the mist guardian. Fran opened his eyes and peered at the gay guardian before him.

"Since he started annoying me.." Fran replied. He glanced at the door, hoping that no one was eavesdropping. Lucky for him no one would want to go near Lussuria's room. The tri-color haired man giggled, which kinda creeped Fran out.

Lussuria told Fran to be himself and that soon things would turn out okay. The young mist guardian didn't really think things would go that way, but he did hope it would. He wanted Bel to like him, not as a target practice, but as a person.

Fran went out to go buy the stuff Squalo had told him to get. What he didn't know was that a certain mad-grinning-knife-loving-psycho was following him secretly.

_**Chapter Two End...**_

* * *

**I.A.A.N: Well, I hope you guys liked the second part! I know it's still short, but i personally think that that is how all the chapters will be. **

**Fran: Leave reviews to encourage the authoress to continue...**

**Lussuria: Please stay tuned!~ Ohohohoho!~**

**I.A.A.N/Fran: -shiver-**

**I.A.A.N: Until next time! Bai-bai!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I.A.A.N: Hello everybody! I finally finished chapter three! WOOT-WOOT!~ It took me awhile to finish because I was busy. This is the longest chapter so far, and just by a hundred words too!**

**Fran: Please enjoy....**

**Bel: Ushishishi...or else i'll slice you up with my knifes.**

**I.A.A.N: -gasp- Bel! Don't threaten the viewers! Bad Bel Bad! -hits him with a rolled up newspaper-**

**Bel: Ouch! The prince shall get his revenge! **

**Fran: Sure you will fake prince...**

**Bel: I'm not fake! I'm real!**

**Fran: Sure, sure. On with the chapter...**

* * *

_**Chapter Three Begin:**_

Every few blocks Fran looked over his shoulder. He felt like someone was following him, but no one was there when he looked back. He shook his head in confusion. 'I must be getting paraniod.' he thought.

He reached his destination within ten or so minutes. He took one more glance behind him before going inside the store.

Bel was hiding in the shadow of a tree. He peered out from behind it and saw his kohai go into the building.

"Ushishishi...I wonder what sharky wanted my uncute-kohai to buy." Bel said to himself. He stuck his hands into his pockets and strided towards the entrance.

Once inside, Bel started to look for Fran. He was stealthy, moving quickly between the aisles, making sure no one saw him. When he came to the meat section he found his kohai leaning over a rail, peering at the different selections of delicious delicacies when cooked right. The younger latter seemed to be looking for a specific kind of meat.

Bel grinned and walked over to Fran. He went behind him and blew on his neck. Fran's eyes widened, though Bel couldn't see because he was behind him. Fran slowly turned around and blinked up at his sempai.

"Bel-sempai, what are you doing here?" the younger asked. Fran's heart was thumping loudly inside of himself, he hoped that Bel couldn't hear it. Said person picked up a package from the meat section and shoved it towards Fran.

"Ushishishi...I was bored so I decided to follow you," Bel said, grinning madly. "I'm guessing sharky told you to go buy Boss's favorite meat. You're still a rookie and have yet to learn, the boss likes lamb. Remember that uncute-kohai." Fran nodded mutely. 'No wonder I felt like someone was stalking me. So I wasn't paranoid after all.' he turned around and started walking away.

"Come my uncute-kohai, you shall accompany the prince to the hat shop." The storm guardian stated, his arms going behind his head. Fran followed him, he still needed to go pay for the lamb and Bel was heading in the direction of the cashiers anyway.

After the lamb was paid for, Bel led the way to the hat shop. Fran wondered why Bel needed to go there. 'Maybe he wants to buy another tiara...' he thought. Bel glanced back at young mist guardian, who was spacing out. Bel grinned, his kohai was kinda cute. Wait. Did he just think that Fran was cute?! That's impossible! 'Well, he does look all innocent, and he is cute. The prince cannot lie to himself.' Bel thought. He felt his heart race when he thought about the younger boy. 'Ushishishi...I can't get him out of my mind. I'll go ask Mama-Luss about this later.' He stopped at a small building, Fran bumping into his back.

"Ushishishi...we're here my uncute-kohai." Bel said, going inside with Fran at his heels. Inside a lot of hats were on display. There were even ones for halloween and christmas. Fran scanned the place, his eyes going from shelf to another.

Bel started walking to a certain aisle, Fran followed him like a lost puppy. Bel paused to look at the young latter, who was staring at him, tilting his head in wonder. 'So adorable....Darn it! What is wrong with me?!' Bel shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the mist guardian. He looked at what caught his eye and grabbed it. He grinned and put it on Fran's head.

Fran felt the weight of the huge hat. It was of a dark blue frog. It matched his uniform, though it made his light teal green hair stand out more from under the hat. His sempai grinned happily at him, which made his heart skip a beat.

"What's this for Bel-sempai?" Fran asked, looking at the blonde.

"Ushishishi...it's for you, uncute-kohai. You remind me of a frog, and that hat was perfect for you. It proves that your my froggy." Bel replied, grinning and giggling. Fran blinked a few times.

'Did he just say that I'm his froggy?' he thought. Fran felt his cheeks heat up. Bel put his hand atop of the hat, making Fran look up at him.

"You are to keep this hat on at all times, that's an order from the prince." Bel said. Fran furrowed his eyebrows.

"What about when I bathe or shower, I can't keep it on or it'll get wet fake prince." Fran explained. Bel hit Fran on his head.

"Ushishishi....don't call me fake. I'm a real prince, and you're right, it will get wet. Fine you can only take it off if you need to bathe or shower, but that's all." The blonde said. Fran clutched his throbbing head, crouching on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah. I have to go Bel-sempai. Second commander told me to be back by four and it's almost time." Fran said, getting up. Bel nodded and went over to the cashier, not even paying for the hat. Fran trailed after him.

"Of course Bel-sama! It's free, no need to pay a thing!" the cashier said, smiling happily.

"Ushishishi...come on froggy, let's leave." The storm guardian exited the store. Fran bowed to the cashier before running after Bel.

They both walked back to the base. Both thinking about the other, wondering what it would be like if they told each other how they felt about them.

_**Chapter Three End...**_

* * *

**I.A.A.N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I stayed up to finish it and i'm dead tired. You guys who actually review this story are the bestest! You make me feel so encouraged to write more! I love you guys! *huggle* Please review!**

**Bel: Stay tuned for the next chapter you peasents! -grins-**

**Fran: Review and help make the authoress feel encouraged....I said this last time...**

**I.A.A.N: I know, but I like it when you say it. -smiles- Please continue to review and read my story! Until next time Bai-bai!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I.A.A.N: Hey everybody! I was able to finish the fourth chapter today! Hooray!~ I'm glad I got that finished with, though i'll still have to do the next chapter as well and so on until i decide to finish this story. But until then voila!**

**Bel: Ushishishi...this story is getting interesting.**

**I.A.A.N: Yep! I kinda had fun with this chapter.**

**Fran: That's good for you.**

**Lussuria: Ohohohoho!~ Please enjoy the fourth chapter, where moi appears again!~ -squeals-**

**I.A.A.N/Fran/Bel:.....-inches away-**

* * *

_**Chapter Four Begin:**_

Bel made sure no one knew where he was going, so he waited awhile before heading towards the direction of a certain love guru. He entered without permission and regretted not knocking first. The scene played before him was going to mentally scar him for life.

Lussuria was making out with a blown up doll, half naked. He had a towel around his waist and droplets of water fell, indicating he just got out of the shower, though he still had his sunglasses on. That was so creepy to see, it made Bel shiver and have goosebumps.

"Ack! My beautiful royal eyes! They've been tainted!" Bel screeched, the palms of his hands covering his eyes. Lussuria gasped and threw the doll behind his bed. He got up and started scolding Bel.

"Why, I'd never! Bel-hun how could you? Hasn't anyone taught you to knock first before you enter?" Lussuria said, going to his closet to get clothes to wear. Bel peeked through his fingers and grinned.

"Yes, but i'm a prince. No one tells me what to do." Bel stated, covering his eyes again when the sun guardian started to remove the towel from his waist.

"I'm done now Bel-hun. What was it that you needed?" Lussuria asked, sitting on his bed. Bel removed his hands from his face and laughed.

"I want to ask you about something peasant." Bel replied, leaning against the wall. Lussuria's ears perked up and his face cracked into a huge smile. Bel raised an eyebrow at that.

"You wouldn't be having strange feelings everytime you see Fran, would you? Like your heart thumping or weird thoughts about him?" The gay man questioned. Bel's eyes widened, though his bangs hid them. He laughed and shook his head in bewilderment.

"Ushishishi....how did you know that?" Bel answered with a question. Lussuria giggled and clasped his hands together in excitement.

"Ohohohoho!~ I can tell by the way you started looking at him these past few days. This is perfect! You should go and tell him how you feel! I'm pretty sure he'll feel the same way!" The sun guardian explained. Bel tilted his head but nodded anyways, heading for the door.

"Alright, I guess the prince can take your advice for once. Bai-bie Mama-Luss!~" Bel said, leaving the gay man alone by himself, who was giggling and squealing.

Right after Bel left Lussuria's room he went to go look for his froggy. He checked the lounge, not there. The kitchen, not there. The loft, not there either. He looked all over the place for his frog, but couldn't find him at all.

That's when it hit him. 'His room!' Bel thought, doing a facepalm. When subordinates saw him do this they stared at him in confusion. Bel noticed them and grinned madly taking out his knives, fanning them out.

"Ushishishi....what are you peasants staring at?" Bel asked, getting closer to them. They shivered and bowed before him, going on their knees, head touching the ground.

"We are very sorry Bel-sama!" They yelled simultaneously, bowing again and again. Bel laughed and put his weapons away. He turned on his heels and left for Fran's room. The so-called "peasants" were scared for their lives.

Bel knocked on Fran's door three times.

.knock.

Shuffling could be heard from the other side of the door. Bel waited patiently thinking of what to say. The door opened and out popped a frog hat and the head of the wearer. Fran blinked a few times as did Bel.

"Is...there something you need Bel-sempai?" Fran asked, staring at the older man before him. Bel stiffened. His heart was thumping against his rib cage, he was really nervous. Bel nodded slowly and started to speak.

"I...need to tell you something...really important." Bel replied. Fran raised an eyebrow and nodded, moving aside and gesturing for Bel to come in. Bel did just that. He looked around Fran's room, it was neat and tidy. Everything was in place like had been the first time they'd given it to him. The walls were painted teal, and a twin sized bed was in one corner. There was a bookshelf to his left and a closet to his right. The window was smack dab in the middle wall, where he was facing.

Fran stared at his sempai, who was looking over his room. He went to go sit on his bed, waiting for his sempai to pay attention.

"Bel-sempai, I also have something important to say.." Fran said, pulling up his knees close to himself. Bel snapped his head towards his kohai who spoke. He walked over to him and plopped down on the end of the bed.

"Ushishishi...really now?" Bel asked, grinning. Fran nodded and stared at him. There was a long silence, no one said anything to break it. The anticipation was building up so much that they both yelled at the same time.

"I THINK I MIGHT BE IN LOVE WITH YOU!" They said simultaneously. Bel's eyes widened and Fran gasped, both turning cherry red.

"WHAT!?" They exclaimed together again.

_**Chapter Four End...**_

* * *

**I.A.A.N: Well, i hope you guys like this chapter, even though it was short as heck. I tried and I yet again stayed up late typing this. -yawns tiredly- **

**Bel: My poor eyes....I'm still traumatized..**

**Fran: I'm glad that didn't happen to me.**

**Bel: Hmph! I hope something happens to you that will make you feel like I did.**

**Fran: Sure...**

**Lussuria: You guys shush! The authoress is sleeping right now.**

**Bel/Fran: ....so?**

**Lussuria: Do you want her to make you do something embarassing?**

**Bel/Fran: -shakes head-...**

**Lussuria: Well, be quiet! She needs her rest to continue.**

**Bel: Ushishishi....review peasants to make the sleeping peasant continue. -whispers-**

**Fran: Please stay tuned for the fifth chapter. -whispers as well-**

**Lussuria: Until next time, Buh-bai!~**

**I.A.A.N: -stirs a bit-**

**Bel/Fran: -gasp inwardly and glares at Mama-Luss-**

**Lussuria: -smiles happily-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I.A.A.N: Hello everyone!~ How's it going? Good? Good! Well here you are! The fifth chapter of my story! I'm glad I got to finish it early instead of staying up late like before. This chapter contains some smooching! Yay for kisses! -thinks about chocolate hershey kisses- mmmm~ Anyways sorry if you don't like how it turned out. I tried my best!**

_**Bel: Ushishishi...**_

**Fran: Please enjoy this chapter as much as Bel-sempai and I did...**

* * *

_**Chapter Five Begin:**_

"Un...I think I love you Bel-sempai." Fran whispered, but loud enough for Bel to hear. Bel actually smiled, which made Fran gape at him in astonishment. Bel never smiled, and I mean never! But here he was smiling like no tomorrow! And at Fran no less!

The storm guardian crawled towards Fran, who closed his mouth and stared at him. Bel smiled more bigger this time, his heart beating happily against his chest.

"Ushishishi...ditto froggy." Bel said, now a foot away from Fran's face. Bel reached his hand out and placed it on Fran's frog hat. Fran stared where Bel's eyes should be behind that curtain of bangs. Fran's stomach fluttered, a strange but nice feeling inside him.

"Bel-sempai?..." Fran said, when Bel slowly removed the huge frog hat from his head. Bel grinned this time and tossed the hat to the ground, making a thudding sound as it hit the wooden floor.

Bel tilted Fran's chin up, so that they were eye to eye. Fran felt heat rise up in his cheeks. What was his sempai going to do?! Bel tenderly pressed a chaste kiss upon his lips. Fran's eyes widened, it was his very first kiss! Bel noticed and smirked as he crashed their lips together, this time a little rougher.

Fran's mind went blank. He couldn't think about anything, except about those warm lips pressed against his. It was driving him insane. Bel put his hand behind Fran's neck, so that he could deepen the kiss. Bel's tongue licked at Fran's bottom lip, seeking permission to enter his mouth. Fran opened his mouth a bit and Bel's tongue slid in.

Bel's tongue touched every nook and cranny of the mist guardian's moist cavern. His tongue rubbed against Fran's, making the young latter moan in newly discovered pleasure. Their tongues danced and slid against each other. When oxygen became a problem they broke away, saliva connecting their tongues to each other, until it broke and fell against Fran's chin.

They were both panting, Fran mostly. Their cheeks were dusted pink, and their hearts were racing. It was both of their first kisses. Bel caressed Fran's cheek, making the young latter look at though half-lidded eyes. The storm guardian grinned and kissed his froggy's forehead gently.

"That...was...interesting." Fran said, looking at his knees.

"Ushishishi...you loved it, just admit it." Bel teased, crossing his legs. He saw Fran's cheeks turn reddish and he laughed.

"Okay fine, I did like it. It felt good and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and I bet you liked it too," Fran replied, leaning in to play with Bel's blonde hair. Bel laughed and let Fran do as he pleased with his beautiful royal locks, though he then stroked Fran's soft light teal green hair.

"Ushishishi...true, I did like it and I want to do it again, but not unless you want to." Bel stated, his fingers tangling themselves in nice soft hair. Fran smiled for the first time he's joined the Varia and nodded twirling a golden lock of Bel's hair.

"I do want to again fake prince." Fran said, this time initiating the kiss. Bel was surprised at the bold act Fran did, and fought back for dominance. Within a few minutes Bel was in control, making his froggy moan into the kiss more than once. Fran wrapped his arms around Bel's neck as he kissed back.

The storm guardian squeezed the young mist guardians waist, he pulled away moments later due to the lack of air in their lungs. They were panting again, but not as bad as before. Bel buried his face in the crook of Fran's neck. His nostrils taking in the scent that was uniquely Fran. Said boy held onto Bel's back, hugging him close.

They later went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Lussuria was there and he giggled and squealed when he saw Bel holding Fran's hand, who was blushing. The sun guardian gave them two plates full of the same food.

"Ushishishi...thank you Mama-Luss." Bel said, pulling Fran along who also thanked Lussuria. They both sat together and ate quietly. Until a very loud familiar person came in.

"Voiii! What are we eating today?!!" The second commander yelled.

_**Chapter Five End...**_

* * *

**I.A.A.N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Squalo shall appear in the next chapter! Like I said before I tried my best! I'm also sorry if it was too short...but like i also said before, mostly every chapter will be about 800 words or so.**

**Bel: Ushishishi...i liked this chapter. Kissing the froggy and making him moan made me excited~**

**I.A.A.N/Fran: I didn't need to know that...**

**Fran: Please review to encourage the authoress to continue..**

**I.A.A.N: Yes, please do! I just love getting reviews from you guys!**

**Bel: Ushishishi...Stay tuned and until next time!~ Bai-bie!**

**I.A.A.N: What he said! Tchao!(bye in french)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I.A.A.N: Hi hi everyone! I finally was able to get my lazy self to finish the sixth chapter! Yay for me!~ I hope you enjoy it! Cuz I once again tried my best! **

**Bel: Ushishishi...this peasant doesn't own KHR, just this story.**

**Fran:...Please enjoy...**

* * *

_**Chapter Six Begin:**_

"Ushishishi...what does it look like we're eating, sharky?" Bel said, stabbing his steak with a knife. Fran glanced at his sempai and then to his second commander. Lussuria was happily serving the food, humming.

"Voiii!! Shut the hell up you damn brat! I should kill you!" Squalo said, his sword coming out from his sleeve. Bel grinned and stood up, knives fanned out. Fran rolled his eyes at them. 'The same thing everyday...' The mist guardian opened his mouth to speak but a murderous aura came into the room.

"Hey, why don't you both just shut the hell up! You pieces of trash! I can't get a wink of sleep with you scums making damn trouble!" The angered voice said. The man had jet black hair, scary scars on his face, and piercing red eyes.

"Bossu!~ Would you like some steak?" Lussuria asked, his shoulder rubbing up against the red-eyed man. Bel giggled and ate some of Fran's food, even though he had his plate half full. The young mist guardian didn't mind, he wasn't hungry so much, he was more interested in what was happening.

Xanxus glared at the gay man rubbing up against him and took out his guns. Lussuria didn't notice until there was clicking sound, the gun pointed against his temple.

"Don't touch me trash." Xanxus said, giving off an unpleasent aura. Lussuria nodded and handed him the plate full of food. Xanxus took it and withdrew his weapons, dragging Squalo by the hood of his uniform with him to his room. Squalo protested but then gave up as he knew his boss always got what he want. 'Damn spoiled boss.' The rain guardian thought, while still being dragged.

Lussuria squealed in delight as he watched his boss and second commander leave together. As for the other two love birds, Bel and Fran had disappeared from sight, leaving the sun guardian to himself. But, he wasn't alone anymore when Levi had strolled into the kitchen.

Bel had taken Fran out for a walk. The young mist guardian didn't mind just as long as he didn't get hurt. "Ushishishi...froggy, where do you want to go?" he asked. Fran looked up at the sky and pondered for a bit. He shrugged and continued walking. They pasted the garden and benches, going out into the town, looking at mini-shops that were selling cheap things.

Fran stopped infront of a pet-shop. The small innocent looking animals catching his eye. Bel stopped beside him and stared at what his kohai was looking at. He grinned and took Fran's hand in his, making the young latter look up in confusion.

"Ushishishi...let's go inside to get a better look." Bel suggested, recieving a nod from Fran. Once inside, they got to pick up the animals, with the employees permission. Fran smiled at the soft furrball in his arms. Bel smiled too, liking the way Fran's lips lifted up in an upside down rainbow arch. Bel couldn't resist the urge, and ended up kissing Fran.

The mist guardian was surprised by the sudden kiss, and soon relaxed and responded back. The animal in his arms growling at Bel, for being to close to Fran. It yapped and nipped at Bel. The storm guardian grinned down at it and lifted it up from Fran's arms by the scruff of the neck.

"Ushishishi...you peasant animal. Who do you think you're yapping at?" Bel said, swinging his arm sideways a bit, making the puppies body swing. Fran smiled a bit at how the puppy tried to bite Bel's arm.

"Arf! Arf!" The puppy yapped, struggling against Bel's grasp. Fran took the puppy away from Bel and cradled it in his arms, petting it's soft fur. The puppy licked the young latter's fingers and seemed to be glaring at Bel, though no one can be sure.

Fran smiled happily at the puppy, making Bel think over some things. Once he made up his mind Bel snatched the puppy away and grinned madly. Fran's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the puppy chewing on Bel's arm.

"Ushishishi...we're going to keep this little monster," Bel stated, getting a surprised look from Fran. "Go and get the things we need for this thing." the storm guardian ordered. Fran nodded and smiled at him, running away to get the neccessities for the puppy. He turned on his heels and brought the puppy up to eye level.

"Ushishishi...you should be greatful that were going to keep you. You'll be able to see my froggy all the time." Bel said, the puppy yapped twice and licked Bel's nose in gratitude. Bel grinned and petted the puppy's head. He went over to an employee and told him that he was going to buy the puppy.

Fran came back with a cart full of what the puppy needed. Bel was waiting by the cashier with the cute puppy that they were going to buy. They paid for the supplies and for the pet. The puppy yapped happily in Fran's arms, while Bel had to carry the bags of puppy stuff. Though he didn't mind one bit, just as long as he got to see Fran's smile.

They got back ten minutes later. Lussuria greeted them and squealed happily as he saw what they brought in. Petting the puppy in delight and chattering to Fran about how cute the puppy was. Fran nodded, Bel making a rude comment about Lussuria's gayness. It was a good day for most, except maybe for Squalo, who was still with Xanxus doing something...

"Dammit Squalo!" Xanxus barked, throwing a glass full of wine at the rain guardians head, soaking the perfect silver-ish hair red. Squalo cursed at his boss, it wasn't his fault that Lussuria gave him steak instead of lamb chop! 'Why doesn't he get off his lazy ass and go ask Lussuria to make him his favorite dish instead of now bitching about it?!'

_**Chapter Six End...**_

* * *

**I.A.A.N: Well I hope you liked it! I just love puppies! Don't you? I was dying of boredom so I thought I'd let them get a puppy! Though i don't know what kind of puppy it is...it's cute and fluffy and a puppy. Hey, that rhymes! I'm so cool, i'm no fool! Yeah! I'm on a roll that i'll trip on a bowl! Lol, that made no sense to me!**

**Bel: Ushishishi...that pest is getting in between me and my froggy's love!**

**Fran:...anyways, please review to encourage the authoress to blah blah blah...you get the message.**

**Puppy: Arf Arf Arf! (Until next time!)**

**I.A.A.N: Also! Please excuse Squalo's language in his thoughts! Bai-bai!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I.A.A.N: Hello everybody! How's everyone been? Good? That's great! I was able to finish the seventh chapter today! Hoorah!~ It's short but it's like the others. I'll try to update at least a few times each week. Since it is spring break i can easily update, but once breaks over the updates will be weekly.**

**Bel: Ushishishi...the peasant doesn't own KHR, just the story.**

**Fran: Please enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven Begin:**_

The next day, Bel was woken up by the white puppy. It yapped like crazy! Why did Fran have to let it sleep in his room?! He covered his head with his pillow, but the little pup started chewing on his leg. So he got up and grabbed the annoying monster by it's white scruff.

"Ushishishi...you're annoying the prince. Would you like me to cut out that pink little tongue of yours?" Bel said, showing the puppy his knife. It started whimpering, Bel set it down on the floor and watched as it ran to his door and started scratching it, indicating that it wanted to get out.

The door opened and reveled Fran. The puppy whimpered and jumped, wanting to be picked up by the mist guardian. Fran did and petted the white fluffy fur, reassuring the pup that everything was okay. He then stared at Bel who was shirtless and in his boxers.

"Fake prince, what did you do to him?" Fran asked, pointing to the shivering puppy in his arms. Bel laughed and walked over to him.

"Ushishishi...I'm not fake, you un-cute kohai. And I told him I'd cut out his tongue for yapping too much." Bel explained, leaning in and kissing Fran on his forehead. He then gave a kiss to the pup, who in return growled and tried to bite him for kissing the mist guardian.

Fran shook his head and looked Bel over, noting the scars of past battles when Mammon was still alive. " Go put on some clothes sempai." he said, staring at the birthmark that was in the shape of a cresent moon.

"Ushishishi...why? Is my body exciting you?" Bel teased, his hands on his hips, standing proudly. Fran shook his head again and the puppy started yapping again.

"Nope, it's just that Lussuria-san was coming." Fran stated, looking back outside.

"Bel-hunnn!~" The sun guardian said, still heading for the prince's room. Bel blanched and hurried to find some clothing. Once he did he quickly put them on, and on time too. Lussuria came up behind Fran and said the storm guardian's name again.

"Ohohoho!~ Fran-hun! What are you doing here? Visiting your boyfriend?" The gay man said, getting a eye twitch and a shrug from the mist guardian. The pup yapped again, wanting attention. Lussuria squealed and petted it.

"Ushishishi...What is it Mama-Luss?" Bel asked, his hands behind his head. The sun guardian smiled and giggled. He then grabbed Bel's arm, making the prince jerk forward. Fran watched for a while before leaving with the white pup who was napping in his arms.

"Bel-hun!~ I've got a great mission for you to do!" Lussuria said, Bel raising an eyebrow, though you couldn't see it. The sun guardian grinned, making Bel grin as well.

"Ushishishi...really? What is it?," Bel questioned, the gay man jumped up and down and gave him a slip of paper. The storm guardian read it and his grin grew wider. "Ushishishi...this will be fun. Thanks Mama-Luss!" Bel said, happily putting his knives in his pockets and running out the door.

"Be careful now!~ You wouldn't want to worry Fran-hun!~" Lussuria called after. The sun guardian sighed and looked around Bel's messy room. He took out his broom that came out of no where and started cleaning.

Fran was in his room, thinking of what he should name the white pup. It finally hit him and he smiled. He put the pup on his bed and left for the store.

When he returned the puppy was yapping and whining. He entered his room and the pup ran up to him and nuzzled his leg. Fran picked him up and took him over to his bed, setting him on it and taking something out from a small shopping bag.

"I got you a name tag and a collar," Fran said, showing the black collar that had small spikes on it to the puppy. It yapped in gratitude and Fran put it on him, the black standing out from it's white fur. "Your name is going to be Kaiju. Since Bel-sempai think's your a monster." Fran stated, petting Kaiju on his head and getting affectionate licks back.

"Do you think Bel-sempai will like your name?" Fran asked, tilting his head. Kaiju looked up and yapped, his pink tongue rasping over his owners hand. Fran smiled and cuddled with Kaiju, scratching the pup behind his ears.

Meanwhile...

Bel was having fun, his knives imbedded in dead bodies of the enemys subordnates. He laughed wickedly and craved his name into one of the bodies writing, "Prince the Ripper was here". He then licked the bloody knife, the taste of iron in his mouth. (A/N: That's what blood tastes like to me. Bleh.) He left for the base, since his mission was already finished.

_**Chapter Seven End...**_

* * *

**I.A.A.N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! The puppy is a japanese spitz! It's so cute and fluffy!~ And it says in wikipedia that it craves attention! Wow, the puppy matched this breed so voila~ I tried my best! **

**Bel: Ushishishi...finally, a real mission.**

**Fran: Please review to encourage the authoress to continue...**

**Kaiju: Arf! Arf! (Stay tuned!)**

**I.A.A.N: Bai-bai!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I.A.A.N: How has everybody been doing? Have a fun april fools? I didn't, many authors pranked us by saying they were going to discontinue their stories. Aren't you glad I didn't try to prank you? You should be! Thanks for those who are. Anyways, I have finally finished the eighth chapter! Yay for you and me!~ **

**Fran: The authoress owns this story and not KHR...like you guys haven't heard this stuff before.**

**Bel: Ushishishi...now, on with the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight Begin:**_

When Bel got home he was welcomed by Lussuria. The sun guardian pestering him about how things went. Of course, Bel laughed and said that he didn't need to answer to a peasant. Lussuria pouted, which looked very weird on the muscular looking man, and crossed his arms.

"Bel-hun's so mean!~" The gay man whined, Bel put his arms behind his head and left, wanting to know how his kohai and the little monster were doing. When he got to Fran's room, he heard noises from the other side. Getting curious, he entered without knocking, this time feeling a nosebleed coming up.

Fran was naked, droplets of water clinging to his skine. He had just gotten out of the bath tub. (A/N: What is it with Bel going into rooms at the wrong time?) The mist guardian turned around, his eyes widening when he saw his sempai. He then felt warmth heat up his face and turn it red. Fran quickly covered himself with his bed sheets.

Bel covered his nose, afraid that the nosebleed would gush out. When he thought that the nosebleed wouldn't come, he let go of his nose and grinned. His kohai's body got him excited, but he tried to ignore the feeling.

"Bel-sempai! Don't you know how to knock?!" Fran yelled, face flushed from embarassment. Bel leaned against the door frame, his eyes raking over his kohai. He stared at the sheets that were blocking his vision of the flesh he saw.

"Ushishishi...I do, but i'm a prince. I do what I want." Bel stated, dodging a pillow that came his way. Fran was frowning, the next thing he heard was yapping. He looked around and found the little monster dripping wet, running from out of the bathroom to him. It seems that his froggy took a bath with the white pup.

Kaiju nipped at Bel's legs, the prince grinned and picked the pup up. Not noticing that Fran had already put on his clothes. Such a shame, he wanted to see more of that petit body of his kohai. Bel walked over to Fran who had a towel out, and gave the pup to him. He watched as Fran dried Kaiju, brushed his fur and put on a collar.

"Kaiju? That's the pup's name?" Bel said, looking up at Fran who nodded.

"Yes, since your always saying that he's a little monster," Fran explained, stroking Kaiju's fur. Bel watched in envy, as his kohai was giving the pup attention. "Do you like the name?" His froggy asked him. Bel grinned madly and nodded.

"Ushishishi...it fits." Bel said, also petting the white fluff of a monster. After a few minutes of petting Kaiju, Bel grabbed Fran's arm and pulled him. In the process, Kaiju fell to the floor with a yelp. The mist guardian turned around to look at his puppy, it didn't seem to be in any pain. Bel pulled him out of the room, grinning.

"Bel-sempai, why are you dragging me?" Fran asked, staring at Bel's back while being pulled along. The prince turned his head and grinned at him, Kaiju was on following behind.

"Ushishishi...the prince is hungry, and you shall make something for me." Bel stated, licking his lips. The mist guardian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'Me cook for him? What am I, his maid? Can't he do anything himself except kill?' he thought.

"No, I shan't. Prince or not, get someone else to do it." Fran retorted, managing to escape from the storm guardian's grip. Bel stopped and turned around, his grin was gone. Fran was thinking about how his sempai looked very different when his usual grin wasn't plastered his face.

"GRRWWL!" Bel's stomach roared, making the prince blush from embarassment. The mist guardian's eyebrows soared, he then started laughing.

"Stop your peasant laughing, you un-cute kohai!" Bel spat, turning his back on the young latter. Fran stopped laughing after a few moments, touching his sempai's arm with his hand.

"Come on, I'll go make something." Fran explained, getting a grin from his boyfriend. They went on their way to the kitchen. Kaiju tried to trip Bel while they were walking, and it seemed to work. The prince was so imersed into his kohai's features that he didn't notice the white pup standing horizontally in his way. And so he tripped and fell face-first into the floor.

"Bel-sempai!" Fran exclaimed, he had witnessed his prince fall. Kaiju smuggly walked to Fran and nuzzled his leg, his tail fluffed out. Bel sat up right and clutched his nose. He had hit it had against the cold floor, and had started to bleed.

"Are you okay? Let me take a look." The mist guardian asked, inspecting the other's bleeding nose. He took Bel by the hand and took him into the kitchen's bathroom, making Bel tilt his head back and pinch the brigde of his nose to stop the blood from gushing out. He then wiped the storm guardian's bloody nose with a wet cloth. Bel just watched his kohai from the corners of his eyes.

Meanwhile...

"S-Squalo! H-Harder you piece of scum!" Xanxus moaned. He was on his bed lying on his stomach, while Squalo was behind him doing something that no one would have wanted to do to their boss, except Levi.

_**Chapter Eight End...**_

* * *

**I.A.A.N: DUNDUNDUN!~ What is Squalo doing to Xanxus? You'll find out!~ Could it be that Xanxus has finally turned into a uke?! SX! Squalo x Xanxus, lol add the 'e' and it spells...Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Bel: Ushishishi...I suffered for you peasants.**

**Fran: Please review to help the authoress continue...**

**I.A.A.N: Stay tuned! Until next time! Bai-bai!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I.A.A.N: Hey everybody! i'm so so so sorry that i haven't been updating! it was because of finals and projects! I know this is really short but please bear with me! I have no idea what to write! It'd be helpful if you guys will suggest what you want to happen! So please review and tell me what you want!**

**Bel: Ushishishi...**

**Fran: She does not own KHR.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine Begin:**_

Squalo was giving Xanxus a back rub. (A/N : hah! i bet you guys were thinking of something dirty!) Why? because he had been threaten to. If he didn't give his boss a back rub then he'd lose his position as second commander. He thought it was crazy, just for a stupid back rub! But who knew that Squalo was very good at it...

"Voi! Can i stop now?" The shark asked, pausing his hands. He had been rubbing his bosses back for half an hour, non-stop. His hands were starting to cramp up. And his back hurt too, from having to lean over Xanxus's back.

"Fine." Was all Xanxus said, before falling asleep.

"Che." Squalo got up and stretched. He then headed for the door and left for his own room.

Meanwhile...

Bel's nose had stopped bleeding. Fran, Kaiju, and him were currently in the living room watching TV. Bel had suggested to watch television and Fran quietly agreed, Kaiju in his arms growling at the blonde.

"Ushishishi, look. It's you Kaiju." Bel said, pointing to an ugly hyena. The white pup jumped out of Fran's arms and started biting Bel's arm. The mist guardian just watched the two fight.

"Arf! Arf!" Kaiju yapped, ontop of Bel's chest. The prince was grinning like crazy, itching to take out his knives and disect the little beast. But alas, he couldn't because Fran would be heartbroken and have his skin.

"Bel-senpai, stop messing with him. He's just gonna hate you more." Fran said in a monotone, not even looking at them anymore.

Bel laughed and stood up, making Kaiju fall on the floor. He then went and stood infront of the TV, blocking Fran's vision. When the young mist guardian averted his gaze to his senpai, Bel leaned down and head-on kissed him. Fran's eyes widened as he wasn't expecting this sudden kiss. Kaiju saw and started barking at once.

When the prince pulled away, Fran's cheeks were flushed red. This made the blonde grin happily and laugh his signature laugh. But then the little beast had to ruin it by going up to Fran's face and licking his lips.

"Ushishishi...what do you think your doing?" Bel said, grabbing Kaiju and putting him face-to-face with himself. The pup just bared it's teeth and growled at him. Fran wiped his lips with his sleeve, and got up to get a drink of something.

_**Chapter Nine End...**_

* * *

**I.A.A.N: Ugh! it was short has heck! i'm sorry everyone for disappointing you! -crys- please make suggestions on what you want to see happen! i'll get better i swear! -determined-**

**Fran: sure you will...**

**Bel: Ushishishi...please review by clicking on the button below.**

**I.A.A.N: -sniffle- until next time, bai-bai!~**


End file.
